


"Don't Move"

by HotGoatCheese



Series: Whumptober 2019 [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Explosives, Explosives "Expert" Michael, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotGoatCheese/pseuds/HotGoatCheese
Summary: "Uh-oh."If you'd asked Michael Jones ten seconds before that moment whether there was anything more concerning than Gavin saying uh-oh while sweeping an old Corpirate base to see if it couldn't be re-purposed for the fakes uses, he would have said no.  Now he knew that there was something more concerning, and that was when Gavin saying uh-oh had been immediately preceded by an audible, and recognizable, clicking sound.





	"Don't Move"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TonksieFea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonksieFea/gifts).

> Look, I know the pressure bomb is cliche. I like it anyway. I hope you do too.

"Uh-oh." .If you'd asked Michael Jones ten seconds before that moment whether there was anything more concerning than Gavin saying uh-oh while sweeping an old Corpirate base to see if it couldn't be re-purposed for the fakes uses, he would have said no. Now he knew that there was something more concerning, and that was when Gavin saying uh-oh had been immediately preceded by an audible, and recognizable, clicking sound. 

"_Jesus **Christ**, Gavin._." You can't snap at someone that slowly. Or, anyone who wasn't Michael Jones couldn't. He drew out every single word as he turned around. Each word sounded at once like a verbal punch in the face and an entire lecture from an angry parent. "Did you just do what I think you just did?" 

Gavin hissed and straightened his spine, doing his best not to shift his weight. "Think so." he answered.."Fuck." Michael sucked in his breath and walked over to Gavin, and has he crouched down in front of him, instructed "Whatever you do, don't move."

"Yep, got that." Gavin chirped back. He swallowed hard as Michael investigated the pressure-sensitive bomb he'd managed to step on. After a few seconds of tense silence he asked "...How's it look, boi?" 

There were few things in the world quite as terrifying as when Michael swore softly. Anything that could get him to turn the volume down was bad. When Michael looked up at him, Gavin felt like the axe had already come down. So Michael's frank answer didn't hurt as much as it might have. "Bad." 

Gavin sniffed, and was surprised to find the sound a bit wet. Was he this upset already? Over a little bomb? Well, yeah. Little bomb he was standing on. Little pressure-sensitive bomb. Little bomb that might kill him. It was a bit much to think about, so of course he teared up a bit when the thought tried to force its way into his head. He forced it right back out with the question. "So. Think you can get it or should I start getting ready for a jump?" 

Something changed in Michael's expression. Gavin couldn't explain what it was, but Michael looked at him in that way that always made him smile. It was just for a moment. Then he took a breath and looked back down. Gavin couldn't see what he was looking at past the back of his head, couldn't tell what or how he'd taken whatever Gavin had stepped on apart. "Worth a shot." he said. "I don't think you can jump that far." 

Gavin scoffed reflexively. "Can so." ."You don't even know how far this thing can blow, Gavin!" Michael shouted, half-glancing up at him. 

Gavin smiled. That was better. "Doesn't matter." he dismissed. "Bet I can jump it. Or we could get me a board to stick under my feet. I'll ride the explosion." ."Ride the..." Michael cut himself off. "Fuck, Gavin...I swear...If we survive this I'm gonna kill you." 

"You're gonna try." Gavin corrected, then stiffened a bit and "Sorry, we?" 

"Not exactly safe down here fiddling with wires, boi." Michael sing-songed. "I'm better at building these things than taking them apart, and your dong is pretty much right in my face distracting me so it's completely your fault if we both go sky high." 

"Michael..." Gavin protested softly, the name rolling into an urgent coo at the end. "Michael, be careful boi. Don't blow us both up. I can make the jump, I bet. I mean it. No showboating." .Michael looked up at him again. "Yeah, no showboating?" he sounded wary, hopeful, and still a bit angry. 

"None." Gavin assured him..Michael seemed to consider this. Then his face went red. "You still don't know how much fucking explosive you're standing on, dipshit. You can't say shit like that, you're just being an idiot!"

Gavin fell silent. What else was he suppose to say? He couldn't say much of anything when he was holding his breath. Silence reigned for several seconds before Gavin couldn't take it anymore. "Michael, if it's too hard..." 

Michael was on his feet in a second. "What the fuck, Gavin, no! I'm not gonna just...leave you here! I'm not gonna let you try the jump! It's stupid and you're gonna get hurt or worse, so unless that thing is utterly unbreakable and I mean, I'm me, no bomb is unbreakable, I'm getting you out of here, right? Alright?" His voice was raised but he wasn't shouting, and there was no humor in it. Gavin was too startled to speak, and he just stared at Michael for a moment. Michael was breathing heavily. Gavin lifted an arm to reach for him and Michael snapped "Don't move." Silence fell again. After a moment Michael added "I don't know how sensitive the weight mechanism is I've been looking at the..." he stopped and sniffed a bit, catching his breath.."Michael..." Gavin protested softly. 

"No!" Michael repeated "No, I'm gonna figure this out, Gavin, okay?" He took a breath, and made like he was about to bend back down to work on it. .Gavin took the chance to finish his sentence. "...Maybe call Treyco and see if he can help any?" 

Michael's head snapped up suddenly in surprise, and his expression slowly morphed into one of realization, then resignation, and finally hope. "He's at the premier..." 

"Get your walkie." Gavin stated, clearly. Just shy of a command. .Michael stepped away, as if to do just that. Then he turned back, unexpectedly, and closed the distance between them. One hand went to Gavin's cheek, fingertips disappearing into his hairline and thumb at the base of his cheekbone. His opposite hand rested on Gavin's waist and a second later there was no space between them at all. 

Gavin's lips parted under the kiss but it didn't deepen, didn't shift. Didn't last. Michael pulled away as fast as he had stepped in and repeated "Don't move" as he stepped back, then back again, then turned away and sprinted for the room where he'd left his walkie-talkie. 

Gavin just waited, trying to slow his breathing, trying to slow his heart. 

Trying not to move. 


End file.
